Diary Entry
by deidaralover12345
Summary: Ennis gets a new diary, and who does she decide to write about? FiroEnnis fic


OK, so this is a FiroEnnis fic cause there aren't enough Baccano fics in general. So I'm going to try to boost up the number of fics they have. Who's with me? But anyway I hope you like.

************************************************************************

**Diary Entries**

Ennis's POV

I was sitting on my bed staring at the red notebook in my hands. Nice gave it to me yesterday and told me it was a dairy. Apparently you're supposed to write something in it everyday or something like that. I was home alone today because Czes had to go God knows where and wouldn't be back until late. So I was sitting on my bed being bored when I thought, _'I guess I'll just start the dairy thing today'_.

_Dear Diary,_

_Name: Ennis_

_Date: May 16, 1933_

_Emotion: Bored to Hell_

_I don't understand the whole point of this, but Nice told me to try it out since it "helps release feelings and stress" and other crap like that. I'm not sure where to start, but Nice told me to start writing about people in my life. Well I'll start with Firo. Firo's a nice guy who's always there for me -_

I looked at what I wrote and thought that didn't give Firo enough credit and erased it and started over.

_Firo is the kind of guy who stands for what's right and helps people in need._

I looked at it again. _'Nope'_, I thought, _'still not enough'_.

I sat there for an hour and a half trying to think of the right words to fit a description of Firo. I held out my diary (that was about to rip from all the times I erased stuff from it), looked at it, and smiled at it proudly. I finally got the right words down, and I never knew that I felt this way until I wrote it down on paper. Who knew, Nice was right. That's when I heard the doorbell ring. "Coming", I yelled as I hid the diary under my pillow and headed for the door. I opened the door to see Firo standing at my door step with his hands in his pockets with a huge grin on his face.

" 'ello Ennis", Firo said, "just wanted to visit, what's going on?"

"Nothing much", I answered, "Wanna come in for a snack?"

"Sure", answered an almost eager Firo.

We went inside and I told Firo to go upstairs to my room because we couldn't make the house messy. He went up the flight of stairs and I went to the kitchen to find something to eat for the both of us.

Firo's POV

I was walking a bout New York with my head down not really caring where I went. _'I'm so so so very bored'_, I thought as I hunched over a bit. It took me a few seconds to realize I stopped walking. I looked up to see Ennis's and Czeslaw's house. I smiled, _'Maybe I should just pay Ennis a visit, since she must be lonely since Czes is out'_, I thought as I walked up to the porch. I rang the doorbell and waited for Ennis to answer, which didn't take more than five seconds. I smiled and said " 'ello Ennis. Just came by to visit, what's going on?"

"Nothing much", she said, "wanna come in for a snack?"

I was so happy to here those words, since I hadn't eaten since about six hours ago. "Sure", I answered eagerly and went inside with Ennis.

And that is exactly how I found myself sitting on Ennis's bed looking around her room. It was three minutes pass since Ennis told me to come up here, and let me tell you, I… was…. BORED! Sorry but I get bored easily. I took off my hat and flew back on Ennis's bed. My head hit something hard under her pillow and took it up to see what caused the disturbance. I saw a notebook and, curiosity killing me, opened it to the first page.

I read the first few lines and busted out laughing. It was a diary! I never expected Ennis to have a diary, but whatever. Apparently she was as bored as I was today. I was about to close the book, when I suddenly saw my name on the page. I couldn't resist looking what she wrote about me, so I read the whole thing. Line for line, then I read it over again, and again, and again, and again. _'Wow'_, was all I thought about by the time I read it another four times, _'never knew she felt like that'_.

By the time I was a one-fourth out of my shock of the diary entry, the door opened and in came Ennis with a tray full of cookies and milk (AN: It took her like fifteen minutes to make that?). When she saw me in the middle of the room with her diary in my hands she dropped the mountain of cookies and started to blush.

Ennis's POV

When I finally decided on a snack, I came upstairs and opened the door to find Firo in shock and my diary in his hands, I automatically dropped the tray and blushed wildly. _'No, no, no, NO, NO, NO!!!'_, I thought, _'this cannot be happening'_. Oh, but it was, it was happening. When Firo realized I came in he turned to me and blushed a bout ten shades of red. We were like that for a while, staring at each other blushing crazily, until Firo said, "Um, well, this is awkward". '_No kidding you nosy ass!'_.

"Totally", I answered. I sighed and shut my eyes tight. Rejection time.

"Ennis", Firo whispered. I looked up, very surprised to see he had moved so close to me, but even more surprised to see he was smiling. Our faces were centimeters apart and my breath became shallow while my heart beat sped up immensely. I blushed more.

Firo took one hand, put it on my chin so I could face him, and whispered, "Is that what you really think about me?". if I could answer at the time, I don't remember because I was to focused on the fact that his lips were now pressed to mine gently. I think my heartbeat stopped all together. I froze for a moment before I felt myself relaxing, and at some point, kissing him back. But sadly, we both needed air at some point and had to pull apart. After catching my breath I gazed at him and asked "What was that about?".

He winked at me and said, "You deserved it after what you wrote about me. Is that seriously how you feel?".

"More than anything in the world", I whispered and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then Firo turned around and saw the time. It was really late and it was already dark outside.

"Man, I gotta go or Maiza will have my head", Firo said with an exasperated sigh.

"It's OK", I said, "Good bye Firo" I called as he walked down the stairs to the door.

"Bye Ennis", Firo answered and then he left.

I was left to clean up the cookies and milk by myself, but I didn't mind. I was tired by the time I was done so I went straight to bed, but not before I read what I wrote in my diary one more time:

_Well now that I think about it, there are no amount of words that an describe Firo. A dictionary couldn't find the right words for him. He has a great personality and looks that would make any girl fall head over heels. He's clever and smart and knows his way around. He has moves that some of the top fighters in the world can't match. He's interesting and funny, so there is never a dull moment. He's caring and trustworthy, so he could be almost anyone's friend if he wanted to. He's perfect, and I think I love him. Who am I kidding, I know I love him! He's smoking' hot, nice, and all around wonderful. But all that maters is I love him for every aspect of him, and I always will._

I smiled and finally drifted off to sleep.

************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed this tribute to one of my favorite anime couples ever.


End file.
